Icon Kit
The Icon Kit is a feature that allows players to change their appearance in Geometry Dash, Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown, Geometry Dash World and Geometry Dash SubZero. A series of icon designs can be selected for each form as well as corresponding primary and secondary colours, although these are applied to all forms and cannot be selected individually. In addition, trail and death effects can be selected, although none of these have any physical effects on gameplay. Customisation options can be unlocked by completing achievements, buying from the shops and finding rewards in various chests from gauntlets, the Treasure Room and Basement. The Icon Kit is shown in full for all games, but for those other than the full version, their available unlockables are limited. However, data can be transferred from these games using user accounts to the full version, which is required to unlock cubes 65 to 71 from Geometry Dash Meltdown, cubes 72 and 75 from Geometry Dash World, and cubes 143 to 148 from Geometry Dash SubZero. Update history Icon galleries Cubes= Cube001.png|'(Available in all games)' Default 1 Cube002.png|'(Available in all games)' Default 2 Cube003.png|'(Available in all games)' Default 3 Cube004.png|'(Available in all games)' Default 4 Cube005.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Stereo Madness in Normal mode (Stereo Madness!) Cube006.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Back On Track in Normal mode (Back On Track!) Cube007.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Polargeist in Normal mode (Polargeist!) Cube008.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Dry Out in Normal mode (Dry Out!) Cube009.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Base After Base in Normal mode (Base After Base!) Cube010.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Can't Let Go in Normal mode (Cant Let Go!) Cube011.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Jumper in Normal mode (Jumper!) Cube012.png|'(Available in World)' Complete 10 user-made levels (Master) Jump 15000 times in Lite. Cube013.png|'(Available in World and Lite)' Rate Geometry Dash (Supporter) Cube014.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Time Machine in Normal mode (Time Machine!) Cube015.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Cycles in Practice mode (Loops) Cube016.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Cycles in Normal mode (Cycles!) Cube017.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete xStep in Practice mode (yStep) Cube018.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete xStep in Normal mode (xStep!) Cube019.png|Complete 1 demon difficulty level in Normal mode (Reflex Champion) Cube020.png|Complete 2 demon difficuty levels in Normal mode (Demon Chaser) Cube021.png|Complete 3 demon difficulty levels in Normal mode (The One) Cube022.png|Complete 4 demon difficulty levels in Normal mode (Demon Master) Cube023.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 stars (Oh, Shiny!) Cube024.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 200 stars (More Stars!) Cube025.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 300 stars (Star Maniac) Cube026.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 400 stars (Master Collector) Cube027.png|Complete Theory of Everything in Normal mode (Theory of Everything!) Cube028.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 800 stars (Starshine) Cube029.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 900 stars (All MINE!) Cube030.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 1000 stars (MORE SHINY!!!) Cube031.png|'(Available in Lite)'Collect 5 secret coins (Coins?!) Cube032.png|'(Available in Lite)'Collect 25 secret coins (We Needs It!) Cube033.png|Complete a Map Pack (Jump, Forrest, Jump) Cube034.png|Collect 40 secret coins (Where Is It?! Where Is It?!) Cube035.png|Complete Electrodynamix in Normal mode (Electrodynamix!) Cube036.png|'(Available in World)' Complete 50 user-made levels (The Gamer) Cube037.png|Complete 30 demon difficulty levels (Demolicious!) Cube038.png|Collect 60 secret coins (Found it Under a Rock!) Cube039.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Destroy 200 players on the main menu (Godlike!) Cube040.png|'(Available in World)' Complete 300 user-made levels (No Match for Me!) Cube041.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Destroy 50 players on the main menu (Dominating!) Cube042.png|Complete Hexagon Force in Normal mode (Hexagon Force!) Cube043.png|Collect 95 secret coins (Tax Collector) Cube044.png|Complete Blast Processing in normal mode (Blast Processing!) Cube045.png|Complete Theory of Everything 2 in normal mode (Theory of Everything 2!) Cube046.png|Receive 100 likes on a level you've made (Geometry Creator) Cube047.png|Complete the first three levels in normal mode in the Steam version (Steamrolling!) Cube048.png|Complete Clubstep in normal mode in the Steam version (Steamstep!) Cube049.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 10 user coins (The journey begins...) cube050.png|'(Available in World)' Destroy this icon (Nice shot!) Cube051.png|'(Available in World)' Type "spooky" in the Vault (Thief! Thief!) Cube052.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 150 user coins (So many shinies...) Cube053.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 60 user coins (I'll get that for you) Cube054.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 110 user coins (MAX COINS!) Cube055.png|'(Available in World)' Destroy this icon (Catch 'em all!) Cube056.png|Collect 110 secret coins (Where do I even put this?) Cube057.png|Rate the stars of 2000 online levels (Justice!) Cube058.png|Complete 35 map packs (Hah, you call that a pack?) Cube059.png|Complete Deadlocked with all 3 coins in Normal mode (Ultimate Deadlocked) Cube060.png| Complete Theory of Everything 2 with all 3 coins in Normal mode (Ultimate Theory of Everything 2) Cube061.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 3000 stars (They are REALLY warm !) Cube062.png|'(Available in World)' Type "lenny" in the Vault (Oh no...) Cube063.png|Get 50 likes on a created level (Geometry Mechanic) Cube064.png|'(Available in World)' Type your username into the vault (Nothing is hidden) Cube065.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete The Seven Seas in Normal mode (The Seven Seas!) Cube066.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete The Seven Seas with all 3 coins (Ultimate Seven Seas) Cube067.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Viking Arena in Normal mode (Viking Arena!) Cube068.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Viking Arena with all 3 coins (Ultimate Viking Arena) Cube069.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Airborne Robots in Normal mode (Airborne Robots!) Cube070.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Airborne Robots with all 3 coins (Ultimate Airborne Robots) Cube071.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Rate "Geometry Dash Meltdown" (Meltdown Supporter!) Cube072.png|'(Geometry Dash World Exclusive)' Complete Frontlines in Normal mode (Get to the front!) Cube073.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs Cube074.png|Complete Fingerdash in Normal mode (Fingerdash!) Cube075.png|'(Geometry Dash World Exclusive)' Complete Monster Dance Off in Normal mode (MOOOONSTER!) Cube076.png|'(Available in World)' Type "of stars" in the Vault of Secrets (I can count!) Cube077.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs Cube078.png|'(Available in World)' Type "cod3breaker" in the Vault of Secrets (Uber Hacker) Cube079.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 500 Mana Orbs Cube080.png|'(Available in World)' Type "Brainpower" in the Vault of Secrets (Ultimate Energy) Cube081.png|'(Available in World)' Type "Octocube" in the Vault of Secrets (Sneaky Sneak) Cube082.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5500 stars (I should sell these) Cube083.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 9000 stars (I think I got all the stars) Cube084.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5 Ice Shards (Ice Recruit) Cube085.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 2500 Mana Orbs Cube086.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs Cube087.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 250 Diamonds (Sparkle sparkle) Cube088.png|Collect 130 Secret Coins (Insatiable Greed) Cube089.png|Type "Silence" in the Chamber of Time (Gatekeepers Query) Cube090.png|Type "Hunger" in the Chamber of Time (Gatekeepers Curse) Cube091.png|Type "Darkness" in the Chamber of Time (Gatekeepers Riddle) Cube092.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 15 Lava Shards (Lava Apprentice) Cube093.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 500 user coins (Enough is enough) Cube094.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 3000 Mana Orbs Cube095.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5 Fire Shards (Fire Recruit) Cube096.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 2000 Mana Orbs Cube097.png|'(Available in World)' Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room Cube098.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5 of each shard (Bonus Recruit) Cube099.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 225 User Coins (Something funny about coins) Cube100.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 7500 Stars (This is the last star achievement) Cube101.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 2000 Diamonds (One for you, ten for me) Cube102.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs Cube103.png|'(Available in World)' Complete "The Challenge" Cube104.png|'(Available in World)' Open 100 Chests in The Treasure Room Cube105.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 35 Poison Shards (Poison Guardian) Cube106.png|'(Available in World (Using 2.1 Saves)' Collect the Chaos Key, the Time Key, and the Chest Key Cube107.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs Cube108.png|'(Available in World)' Type "seven" in the Vault of Secrets (Cant be fooled) Cube109.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 4000 Mana Orbs Cube110.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 5000 Mana Orbs Cube111.png|'(Available in all games' Cube112.png Cube113.png Cube114.png Cube115.png Cube116.png Cube117.png Cube118.png Cube119.png Cube120.png Cube121.png Cube122.png Cube123.png Cube124.png Cube125.png Cube126.png Cube127.png Cube128.png Cube129.png Cube130.png Cube131.png Cube132.png Cube133.png Cube134.png Cube135.png Cube136.png Cube137.png Cube138.png Cube139.png Cube140.png Cube141.png Cube142.png Cube143.png|'(Geometry Dash SubZero exclusive)' Complete Cube144.png| Cube145.png| Cube146.png| Cube147.png| Cube148.png| |-| Ships= Ship01.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default Ship02.png|'(Available in Lite)' Complete Clutterfunk in Normal Mode (Clutterfunk!) Ship03.png|Complete 5 demon difficulty levels (Demonic Guardian) Ship04.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 500 stars (Epic Collector) Ship05.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 600 stars (Epic Master Collector). (Collect 15 secret coins in Lite.) Ship06.png|Complete 10 demon difficulty levels (Demonic Overmind) Ship07.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 700 stars (Star Factory) Ship08.png|Complete 15 demon difficulty levels (Master of Timing) Ship09.png|Complete Electroman Adventures in Normal mode (Electroman Adventures!) Ship10.png|Complete 5 Map Packs (Failure is Not an Option) Ship11.png|Complete 15 Map Packs (Pack it up) Ship12.png|Collect 75 Secret Coins (Finders Keepers!) Ship13.png|'(Available in World)' Complete 100 user created levels (Geometrician) Ship14.png|Collect 55 Secret Coins (There's More!?) Ship15.png|'(Available in World)' Complete 500 user made levels (Bring me Their Heads!) Ship16.png|Collect 90 Secret Coins (The Finder) Ship17.png|'(Available in World)' Complete 1000 user made levels (Tonight, we dine in GEOMETRY DASH!) Ship18.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 1500 stars (Was That All of them?) Ship19.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 3500 stars (IT BURNS!) Ship20.png|'(Available in World)' Type "mule" in the Vault (Revealing...) Ship21.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 130 user coins (I think there's one left) Ship22.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 180 user coins (Something that rhymes with coin) Ship23.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 80 user coins (We're gonna need a bigger boat) Ship24.png|Collect 115 Secret Coins (Seriously, enough!) Ship25.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 30 user coins (Mom, get the camera!) Ship26.png|'(Available in World)' Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room Ship27.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 2000 Mana Orbs Ship28.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 15 Shadow Shards (Shadow Apprentice) Ship29.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 65 Fire Shards (Fire Champion) Ship30.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 7000 Stars (All stars are my stars) Ship31.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 65 Ice Shards (Ice Champion) Ship32.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 2500 Diamonds (How many can I carry?) Ship33.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 800 user coins (Can I have some) Ship34.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 35 each shard (Bonus Guardian) Ship35.png|Complete 60 demon difficulty levels (You fear nothing) Ship36.png Ship37.png Ship38.png Ship39.png Ship40.png Ship41.png Ship42.png Ship43.png Ship44.png Ship45.png Ship46.png Ship47.png Ship48.png Ship49.png Ship50.png|'(Available in World, Lite, SubZero, and Meltdown)' Buy in The Shop for 4000 Mana Orbs Ship51.png|Find in a Gold Chest in the Treasure Room |-| Balls= Ball01.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default Ball02.png|'(Available in Lite)' Collect 10 Secret Coins (Maybe Behind That Block?) Ball03.png|Collect 35 Secret Coins (They Stole it From us!) Ball04.png|Collect 50 Secret Coins (My Precious...) Ball05.png|Complete 20 demon difficulty levels (Unstoppable!) Ball06.png|Collect 70 Secret Coins (Nothing is Secret!) Ball07.png|Complete 20 Map Packs (Package Complete) Ball08.png|Complete 25 Map Packs (You Pack, I Complete) Ball09.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 2000 stars (Knock Knock. Who's There? STARS!) Ball10.png|Complete 40 demon difficulty levels (Give Me A Challenge!) Ball11.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 140 user coins (Where did you get those?) Ball12.png|'(Available in World)' Destroy 500 players (Wickedsick!) Ball13.png|'(Available in World)' Jump 100,000 times (Can't stop jumping!!!) Ball14.png|Collect 105 Secret Coins (These are pretty heavy) Ball15.png|Complete 40 map packs (40, not bad...) Ball16.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 40 user coins (I feel rich!) Ball17.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 90 user coins (Got coins?) Ball18.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 190 user coins (Will you ever be satisfied?) Ball19.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1500 Mana Orbs Ball20.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in The Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs Ball21.png|'(Available in World)' Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room Ball22.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5 Poison Shards (Poison Recruit) Ball23.png|'(Available in World)' Open 50 chests in the Treasure Room Ball24.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 15 Fire Shards (Fire Apprentice) Ball25.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 2000 Mana Orbs Ball26.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 15 Ice Shards (Ice Apprentice) Ball27.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 6000 stars (Why so many?) Ball28.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 900 user coins (Congratulations, you have them all!) Ball29.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 425 user coins (Who has this many coins?) Ball30.png Ball31.png Ball32.png Ball33.png Ball34.png Ball35.png Ball36.png Ball37.png Ball38.png Ball39.png Ball40.png Ball41.png|'(Available in all games)' Subscribe to 'RobTop' Games on Youtube Ball42.png Ball43.png |-| UFOs= UFO01.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default UFO02.png|Complete Clubstep in Practice mode (Clubbin) UFO03.png|Collect 20 Secret Coins (We Wants it!) UFO04.png|Collect 45 Secret Coins (Thief, Thief, Thief!) UFO05.png|'(Available in World)' Jump 50,000 times (Hop Hop Hop) UFO06.png|Collect 65 Secret Coins (Not so Secret) UFO07.png|Collect 80 Secret Coins (The Golden Rule) UFO08.png|Collect 85 Secret Coins (Robin Hood) UFO09.png|Collect 100 Secret Coins (The King's Vault) UFO10.png|Complete 30 Map Packs (I R Unstoppable!) UFO11.png|'(Available in World)' Type "blockbite" in the Vault (Decrypter) UFO12.png|'(Available in World)' Type "neverending" in the Vault (Third Eye Open) UFO13.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 50 user coins (What to buy...) UFO14.png|Complete Clubstep with all 3 coins in Normal mode (Ultimate Clubstep) UFO15.png|Complete 50 demon difficulty levels (Grim Reaper) UFO16.png|Get a star rated level (Geometry Star) UFO17.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 160 user coins (Power level increasing) UFO18.png|Collect 120 Secret Coins (Leave some for the rest of us!) UFO19.png|'(Available in World)' Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room UFO20.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 15 Poison Shards (Poison Apprentice) UFO21.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 4000 Mana Orbs UFO22.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 15 of each shard (Bonus Apprentice) UFO23.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Shop for 2500 Mana Orbs UFO24.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 3000 Diamonds (House of Diamonds) UFO25.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Shop for 2000 Mana Orbs UFO26.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 35 Shadow Shards (Shadow Guardian) UFO27.png|'(Available in World)' Open 200 chests in the Treasure Room UFO28.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 1000 User Coins (You have them all again! :O) UFO29.png UFO30.png UFO31.png UFO32.png UFO33.png UFO34.png UFO35.png |-| Waves= Wave01.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default Wave02.png|'(Available in World)' Collect a user coin (What are those?!) Wave03.png|'(Available in World)' Do 20000 attempts (That hurts!) Wave04.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 20 user coins (I can't stop!) Wave05.png|Rate the stars of 500 online levels (Organizer) Wave06.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 70 user coins (Piece of cake) Wave07.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 120 user coins (Just kidding...) Wave08.png|'(Available in World)' Type "Ahead" into the Vault (The Unseen) Wave09.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 4000 stars (GAAAAAAAAAH!) Wave10.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 170 user coins (Ultra Mega Coin Catcher) Wave11.png|Complete 45 Map Packs (Ha! What now?) Wave12.png| (Available in World) Collect 2500 stars (Those are pretty warm...) Wave13.png|'(Available in World)' Type the numbers individually in this order: 8 16 30 32 46 84 into the Vault (Doomed us all!) Wave14.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5 Lava Shards (Lava Recruit) Wave15.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 4500 stars (More star achievements?) Wave16.png|'(Available in World)' Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room Wave17.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 4000 Diamonds (Diamond Castle) Wave18.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 2000 Mana Orbs Wave19.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 1500 Diamonds (Can't stop my shine) Wave20.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5 Shadow Shards (Shadow Recruit) Wave21.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Shop for 500 Mana Orbs Wave22.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 600 user coins (Stop collecting coins) Wave23.png|Type "volcano" in the Chamber of Time (Gatekeepers Vision) Wave24.png Wave25.png Wave26.png Wave27.png Wave28.png Wave29.png Wave30.png Wave31.png Wave32.png Wave33.png Wave34.png Wave35.png |-| Robots= Robot01.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default Robot02.png|'(Available in World)' Type "robotop" in the Vault (The Unknown) Robot03.png|Complete Geometrical Dominator in Normal mode (Geometrical Dominator!) Robot04.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 200 user coins (Level up! Ultra Greedy...) Robot05.png|Complete Deadlocked in Normal mode (Deadlocked!) Robot06.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 user coins (So... greed much?) Robot07.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 35 Lava Shards (Lava Guardian) Robot08.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 10000 stars (Nope, found more over there) Robot09.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 35 Fire Shards (Fire Guardian) Robot10.png|'(Available in World)' Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room Robot11.png Robot12.png Robot13.png Robot14.png Robot15.png Robot16.png Robot17.png Robot18.png Robot19.png Robot20.png Robot21.png Robot22.png Robot23.png Robot24.png Robot25.png Robot26.png |-| Spiders= Spider01.png|'(Available in World and Lite)' Default Spider02.png Spider03.png Spider04.png Spider05.png Spider06.png Spider07.png Spider08.png Spider09.png Spider10.png Spider11.png Spider12.png Spider13.png Spider14.png Spider15.png Spider16.png Spider17.png |-| Mini= CubeS.png|Mini cube BallS.png|Mini ball |-| Trails= Trail01.png|'(Available in World, Lite, and Meltdown)' Default Trail02.png|Complete 10 Map Packs (Map Packer) Trail03.png|'(Available in World)' Like or Dislike 2000 online levels (The Happy One) Trail04.png|'(Available in World)' Type "gandalfpotter" into the Vault (Very Clever…) Trail05.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Shop for 4000 Mana Orbs Trail06.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Shop for 4000 Mana Orbs Trail07.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 4000 Mana Orbs |-| Death Effects= DeathEffect01.png|'(Available in World, Lite and Meltdown)' Default DeathEffect02.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 Fire Shards (Fire Master) DeathEffect03.png|'(Available in World)' Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room DeathEffect04.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 Poison Shards (Poison Master) DeathEffect05.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 Shadow Shards (Shadow Master) DeathEffect06.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 Lava Shards (Lava Master) DeathEffect07.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 Bonus Shards (Bonus Master) DeathEffect08.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Shop for 7000 Mana Orbs DeathEffect09.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 100 Ice Shards (Ice Master) DeathEffect10.png|'(Available in World)' Collect 5000 Diamonds (Diamond Master) DeathEffect11.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Shop for 7000 Mana Orbs DeathEffect12.png|'(Available in World, using 2.1 saves)' Collect the Chaos Key, the Time Key, and the Chest Key DeathEffect13.png|'(Available in World)' Buy in the Secret Shop for 10000 Mana Orbs DeathEffect14.png DeathEffect15.png DeathEffect16.png DeathEffect17.png |-| Colours= Colour01.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 0 (Default 1) Colour02.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 0 (Default 2) Colour03.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 125 (Default 3) Colour04.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 255 (Default 4) Colour05.png|R: 0 G: 200 B: 255 (P: Complete Electroman Adventures in Practice Mode, S: Collect 15 Secret Coins) Colour06.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 255 (P: Complete Stereo Madness in Practice Mode, S: Press 'More Games') (Meltdown P: Complete The Seven Seas in Practice Mode) Colour07.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Back On Track in Practice Mode, S: Jump 1000 times) Colour08.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Polargeist in Practice Mode, S: Do 100 Attempts) (Meltdown P: Complete Airborne Robots in Practice Mode) Colour09.png|R: 185 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Clutterfunk in Practice Mode, S: Like Geometry Dash on Facebook) Colour10.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Dry Out in Practice Mode, S: Do 500 Attempts) (Meltdown P: Complete Viking Arena in Practice Mode) Colour11.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 125 (P: Complete Base After Base in Practice Mode, S: Like or Dislike an online level) Colour12.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 0 (P: Complete Can't Let Go in Practice Mode, S: Rate the stars of an online level) (Meltdown S: Follow RobTop Games on Twitter) Colour13.png|R: 255 G: 75 B: 0 (P: Complete Fingerdash in Practice Mode, S: Complete Lava Gauntlet) Colour14.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 0 (P: Complete Jumper in Practice Mode, S: Create a level) Colour15.png|R: 255 G: 185 B: 0 (P: Complete Theory of Everything in Practice Mode, S: 2000 Attempts) Colour16.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 0 (P: Complete a user made level, S: Jump 10000 times) (Meltdown S: Go to the soundtrack list) Colour17.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 255 (P: Complete Time Machine in Practice Mode, S: Jump 20000 times) Colour18.png|R: 175 G: 175 B: 175 (P: Complete Electrodynamix in Practice Mode, S: Do 10000 Attempts) Colour19.png|R: 90 G: 90 B: 90 (P: Complete Hexagon Force in Practice Mode, S: Crash at over 95% in an official level in normal mode) Colour20.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 0 (P: Collect 30 Secret Coins, S: Complete Clubstep in Normal Mode) Colour21.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 0 (P: Add 10 friends, S: Destroy 100 Players) Colour22.png|R: 100 G: 150 B: 0 (P: Collect 350 User Coins, S: Buy in the Scratch's Shop for 1000 Orbs Colour23.png|R: 75 G: 175 B: 0 (P: Collect 5000 Stars, S: Merge Geometry Dash World Data) Colour24.png|R: 0 G: 150 B: 0 (P: Collect 1000 diamonds, S: Type "River" in the Chamber of Time) Colour25.png|R: 0 G: 175 B: 75 (P: Complete Blast Processing in Practice Mode, S: Subscribe to 'RobTop Games' on Youtube) Colour26.png|R: 0 G: 150 B: 100 (P: Merge Geometry Dash World Data S: Type "thechickenisonfire" in the Vault of Secrets) Colour27.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 125 (P: Complete Theory of Everything 2 in Practice Mode, S: Scroll fast 2/3 times, return to the "Coming Soon" screen and get the coin) Colour28.png|R: 0 G: 100 B: 150 (P: Collect 6500 Stars, S: Complete Poison Gauntlet) Colour29.png|R: 0 G: 75 B: 175 (P: Like or Dislike 1000 online levels, S: Rate the stars of of 100 online levels) Colour30.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 150 (P: Buy in the Scratch's Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs S: Buy in the Shop for 1000 Orbs) Colour31.png|R: 75 G: 0 B: 175 (P: Rate the stars of of 1000 online levels, S: Like or dislike 100 online levels) Colour32.png|R: 100 G: 0 B: 150 (P: Buy in the shop for 1000 Mana Orbs S: Complete Ice Gauntlet) Colour33.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 125 (P: Complete Geometrical Dominator in Practice Mode, S: Follow 10 creators) Colour34.png|R: 150 G: 0 B: 100 (P: Buy in the shop for 1000 Mana Orbs S: Complete Shadow Gauntlet Colour35.png|R: 175 G: 0 B: 75 (P: Complete Deadlocked in Practice Mode, S: Follow a creator) Colour36.png|R: 150 G: 0 B: 0 (P: Type "gimmiethecolor" in the Vault of Secrets S: Complete the Bonus Gauntlet) Colour37.png|R: 150 G: 50 B: 0 (P: Collect 250 User Coins S: Complete Fire Gauntlet) Colour38.png|R: 175 G: 75 B: 0 (P: Like or Dislike 500 online levels, S: Add a friend) Colour39.png|R: 150 G: 100 B: 0 (P: Collect 100 Diamonds S: Follow RobTop Games on Twitter) Colour40.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 125 (P: Complete 200 user made levels, S: Destroy 1 Player) Colour41.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 125 (P: Buy in the Scratch's Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs S: Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room Colour42.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 255 (P: Find in a Chest in the Treasure Room S: Buy in the Scratch's Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs) Colour43.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 125 Concept Colour44.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 255 Concept Colour45.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 255 Concept Preview Trivia ]] *The occurrence of trails is dependent on the form and its interactions with level components. When the player is in ship form or UFO form, the trail will always appear. With spider mode, an unchangeable trail will appear when the player teleports. If the player is in cube form, ball form, or robot form, the trail will only appear when the player interacts with rings, pads, and gravity portals. In the wave form, the trail is hidden behind the wave line. *When the first unlockable trail was introduced in Update 1.7, it automatically enabled a 'Glow' option that formed an outline of the selected secondary colour around the icon. This was changed in Update 2.0 so that unlocking specifically the rainbow trail would provide the ability to enable and disable the Glow option separately, no matter what trail the player is using. Update 2.1 introduced new trails that follow the player no matter what, such as a dotted-line trail. *An unrelated 'trail' which rapidly ghosts primary coloured copies of the player is present in some levels, being a trigger in the level editor. *UFO 9 and later releases have smaller domes compared to those released prior. *UFO 19 and later releases have larger domes compared to those released prior. *The primary colour will also be used in the progress bar if turned on. *Choosing black as the primary colour will automatically add a glow around the player's icon, regardless of whether or not you have the "glow" option. Several other changes occur which mostly applies the secondary colour to level components in place of the black. *Despite only being able to be unlocked in the Steam version of Geometry Dash, the "SteamStep!" and the "Steamrolling" icons appear traveling across the menu in the mobile versions of the game. The icons can also be acquired in the said versions by loading a Steam-created save. *Some ships that are relatively hard to unlock in the full version are easy to unlock in the lite version of the game. For example, the ship unlocked for collecting 600 stars can now be acquired with 15 secret coins. *Before Update 1.4, there has been a shading for the secondary colour of the ship and the player was only able to acquire the primary colour. *Prior to Update 2.0, the commonly known 'wave' form did not have an in-game name as the name of forms is only given when selecting locked icons; only the default wave was present in Update 1.9 and therefore no form name was given. Update 2.0 saw its name given to be 'dart'. It was changed to 'wave' in Update 2.01 *Prior to Update 2.01, two icons, which are "Nice shot!" and "Catch 'em all!", were glitched and almost impossible to get. **Despite being glitched, RobTop used the "Nice Shot!" icon in the first sneak peek video for Update 2.0, where he shows the start of the 2.0 level "Geometrical Dominator". **It was possible to get the "Catch 'em all!" icon by tapping a glitched normal-sized mini icon on the main menu. However, there is a rare chance of this happening. *Prior to Update 2.1, the requirement to collect the "Supporter" icon was going to settings and tap the "Rate" button. As for Update 2.1, the player is required to tap the lock of the icon, Scratch will then give the player the icon as a free sample, he will then tell the player to find him when they can. *The player can activate the use of the default mini icons by going into settings. * A contest has been held by Viprin, Etzer, and RobTop in which people create their own icons using Adobe Photoshop (preferred) and the best are implemented into 2.2 (originally top 10, but the number increases as more entries come in). ** The results are out. 1st place icons will come in 2.11. 2nd, 3rd, and judges and Topala's pick will come in 2.2. *In 1.0 of Geometry Dash World, there were 8 trails, instead of 7. **The eighth trail had four lines, one above another. **Also, the fire-like trail that can be purchased in Scratch's Shop had a different design. Icon references *The icons from Geometry Dash are used from the'' Oxygene 1 font, like "Stereo Madness!", "Dry Out!", "Jumper!", "Base After Base!", "Supporter", and the icon from ''Geometry Dash and its spinoff's logos. *The "Geometry Dash", "Practice Complete", "New Best!", "Level Complete!", "More Games", "Hall of Fame", and the "Featured" texts are also made with the same font. *The icon unlocked for obtaining 60 user coins resembles BamBam, a boom from the game Boomlings, made by RobTop as well. *The icon unlocked by completing Hexagon Force in Normal Mode resembles a Creeper, a popularized aggressive and explosive mob from the game Minecraft. *The UFO unlocked for completing 30 map packs is based on Bowser's Clown Car in Super Mario World. *The Steam exclusive icon for beating 3 main levels is an obvious reference to Valve's Portal series Companion Cube. It is also related since Valve also owns Steam and is the same developer for "Portal". *The other Steam icon for beating Clubstep (SteamStep!) has special glasses that look exactly like the official Steam logo. *The icon unlocked for collecting 10 user coins resembles the sprite of a mushroom from Super Mario Bros. 3. *However, the icon has a squared top, unlike when it was first seen in the second WIP image for Update 2.0. In the WIP image, it had a rounded top, which made it resemble the mushroom sprite better. *The icon unlocked for typing 'Lenny' in the vault references a Lenny face, a popular meme created using Unicode characters. *The icon unlocked for typing 'spooky' in the vault resembles a Shy Guy, an enemy in the Super Mario and Yoshi's Island ''series. *The icon unlocked for rating the stars on 2000 online levels appears to be a spin-off on ''Batman, hence the name, "Justice". *The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Deadlocked loosely appears to be a spin-off on Wolverine. It could also be a reference to Gengar, a character from the Pokemon ''series. *The icon unlocked for collecting 150 user coins and the robot from completing Deadlocked in Normal Mode resemble ''Iron Man. *The icon unlocked for receiving 3000 stars appears to be a direct reference to Super Meat Boy. *The icon unlocked for collecting 110 secret coins resembles Deadpool. *The ship unlocked for getting 3,500 stars resembles the Mon Calamari, a ship from the Star Wars ''franchise. *The ball unlocked for collecting 140 user coins resembles the Yin-Yang symbol. *The UFO unlocked for getting a star feature level resembles Stitch from the movie ''Lilo and Stitch. *The icon unlocked for collecting 110 user coins appears to be the head of Robocop, the main character in the movie Robocop. *The icon for the achievement "Nice Shot!" references the Rotating Block from Super Mario World. *The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Theory of Everything 2 resembles a'' Boo,'' a ghost-like character from the Mario franchise. *The robot unlocked for collecting 200 user coins appears to be a medieval helmet. *The robot unlocked for collecting 100 user coins appears to be a helmet that resembles Master Chief from Halo. *The ship unlocked for collecting 75 secret coins resembles Porygon from the Pokemon ''franchise. *The wave unlocked for typing the numbers from the TV show ''Lost in order separately into the vault (8-16-30-32-46-84), resembles the Illuminati or the All-Seeing Eye. *The icon unlocked for typing the player's username into the vault appears to resemble an eye. *The waves unlocked for acquiring 2,500 stars and typing "Ahead" into the vault resemble a Metroid, the main enemies of the Metroid series of video games. *The cube unlocked for destroying 200 players also has the same face as the "Robin Hood" UFO. *The icon unlocked for beating Jumper resembles Ogmo, the main character of the game Jumper by Matt Thorson. *The ship unlocked for completing 1,000 user created levels directly looks like a seahorse. *The robot unlocked for completing Deadlocked in normal mode and the icon unlocked for collecting 150 user coins are references to Marvel's Iron Man. *The ship unlocked for collecting 30 user coins resembles Elliott from Disney's movie Pete's Dragon. *The icon unlocked for collecting 15 Lava Shards resembles a Thwomp from Super Mario. *The ship unlocked for 35 bonus unlocks resembles a Chain Chomp, from the Super Mario franchise. *The ship unlocked for collecting 800 user coins bears a resemblance to the Scarran Hierarchy Decimator, from Farscape. *One of the UFOs that can be purchased in the shop resembles the "Look of Disapproval" emoticon. *One of the icons that can be purchased in the shop resembles the (._.) emoticon. *One of the icons that can be purchased in the secret shop resembles Kratos from God of War. *The icon unlocked for collecting 2000 diamonds resembles Kirby, a popular video game character. *One of the spiders that can be found in the Treasure Room faintly resembles Shoop Da Whoop, an internet meme. As does Cubes 104 and 105. *The icon unlocked for typing "seven" into the Vault of Secrets is a direct reference to Finn the Human from Adventure Time. *The ball's face unlocked by collecting 15 Fire Shards resembles the face on Dex Arson's logo. *The cube for getting all of the keys (Chaos, Chest, and Time) resembles the logo for Marvel's Punisher. *One of the spiders you get from the community shop resembles Stakataka from the Pokemon franchise. *Four of the ships and one of the balls, all from the Community Shop, resemble dragons. *A ship and a spider from the Community Shop resemble sharks. *One of the robots that can be purchased from the community shop resembles Stormfly from Dreamworks' movie How to Train Your Dragon. *One of the icons that can be found in a golden chest in the treasure room resembles the skull from the Doom Gauntlet picture. *One of the robots in the community shop resembles Zero from the Mega Man series. Category:Features